1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metadata transmission apparatus that distributes metadata via a wireless communication network, a metadata reception apparatus that receives the metadata and associates the metadata with information, an imaging apparatus, and an information management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are network spaces, typified by video hosting services, for sharing video contents such as home videos with other people on the Internet today. In such services, an enormous number of video contents uploaded by a large number of users are stored in a server, and upon a request from a user, a video content desired by the user is searched for, and a retrieved video content is distributed to the requester via a network.
In order to facilitate retrieval of a desired content from among the enormous number of contents, it is necessary to add a classification or information serving as a search key to each of the contents, and manage the contents so that the content can be retrieved not only based on a title of the content but also based on the classification or search key of the content (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-287030, for example).